Napoleon's Bad Day
by Ishmale18
Summary: I've completely redone the story, removing the script format and making it a normal story. Still has the same dialogue, but has actions and some new dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1: Napoleon's House

The sun breaks through the window, slowly covering Napoleon's room with light. Napoleon snores peacefully (well, not really), when he is shaken by the sound of loud music.

"What the heck!" yelled Napoleon to himself. The music was loud, punk rock. Napoleon watched all of his things rattle around before him. He wasn't happy. "Who the crap is playing that music?" he asked.

Waking down the hall, it was becoming clear where the source of the music was coming from: Grandma's room.

"Grandma," Napoleon whispered to himself.

Napoleon opens the door, only to have his 3rd, maybe 2nd, worst fear coming true. Grandma was indeed playing punk rock, but she was also 'jamming' to it.

"What are you doing!" yelled Napoleon, covering his ears as he tried to get over the music.

"I'm jamming to rock! Duh!" yelled Grandma, but she couldn't even hear herself.

"TURN IT DOWN!" yelled Napoleon. Now he's mad. Grandma finally understood him, and turned it off. Napoleon could feel his ears ringing. Really bad.

"Can't a woman have some fun?" questioned Grandma, with a teenage tone in her voice.

"You suck." said Napoleon, under his breath.

"What?" asked Grandma. Apparently, she, too, was having problems hearing.

"Nothing! Gosh!" yelled Napoleon.

"Just go downstairs. And feed Tina while you're at it." Said Grandma.

"Fine!" yelled Napoleon, storming out of the room. 'Gosh, I can't stand her! Always bugging the heck out of me and driving me crazy!' Napoleon thought to himself as he got down. He opens the fridge, but there was no food in it. "What happened to all the flippin' food!" asked Napoleon. But, Grandma had turned the music back on, and the house began to shake again.

"Forget Tina, I'm going to Pedro's!" he yelled, heading for the door. As he opens it, he is greeted with a water balloon in the face. The impact sent him flying to the ground. As he got back up, he saw kids riding very quickly on their bikes.

"Get back here you butt nuggets!" screamed Napoleon, chasing them down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2: Pedro's House

All is quite throughout the Sanchez house, except for the sound of Spanish news coming from a TV. Napoleon and Pedro are sitting on his couch, watching it. Napoleon appears to be really interested, though he doesn't understand a freakin' word they're saying.

"Sleep good?" asked Napoleon, with that dull tone in his voice. He was suddenly bored again. Pedro kept staring at the TV.

"Yeah, I slept good. How'd you sleep?" asked Pedro. He finally turned to Napoleon. Napoleon gave a deep sigh.

"I was sleeping fine until earlier. My grandma started playing this music so freakin' loud! I felt my room shaking. When I saw her in her room, she was even dancing to it!" exclaimed Napoleon. He was still pretty mad about the music thing. Pedro didn't laugh or anything; he just sat there.

"What kind of music was it? he asked.

"Some kind of punk rock, I don't know!" said Napoleon, almost shouting. He saw that Pedro was taken back by his tone. "sorry, man. Didn't mean to yell at you."

"That's ok. I'd be mad too if my mom woke me up with music." said Pedro. They still sat there, as if they were lost in thought. Napoleon finally said, "Wanna go eat somewhere? Maybe the gas station? There was no food at my house, so I didn't eat breakfast."

"Sure. That sounds cool." said Pedro, getting up. Napoleon gets up, too. They head for the door when Napoleon stops.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Pedro, seeming a little shocked by Napoleon's sudden stop. Napoleon stood there, thinking.

"Hold on." he said. He runs over to Pedro's fridge, shuffles through it until he pulls out a container of old cottage cheese.

"You wanna eat that?" asked Pedro, slightly grossed out.

"No! Just wait a minute." said Napoleon, going for the door. 'I ain't letting those stupid butt nuggets get me again. This'll show them!' thought Napoleon, happy by the bold plan he had created. He opens the door, and without hesitating, throws the container as hard at he can. When he finally sees who he hits, he realizes he hit the mailman.

"Oh crap! Lets get out of here!" said Napoelon, hushed but quick. They both run to Pedro's Sledgehammer, and ride off.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3: Gas Station

The whirl of the fan and the occasional ding of the door are alkl that's heard as people come into the gas station. Filled with simple candies and other things, it makes a nice stop. Napoleon and Pedro are seen browsing through the snacks near the back.

"This food sucks." said Napoleon, staring at a bag of Lays. He was right, as they didn't have much food.

"I don't know. This looks good." said Pedro, holding up a small, round tin can. Napoleon takes it and gets a look at it.

"Pedro, this is chewing tobacco." said Napoleon, setting it back on the rack. He leans against the wall and lets out a big sigh. A couple seconds pass, until he jumps when he looks out the window.

"Oh crap! Uncle Rico!" yelled Napoleon. He was right, as Uncle Rico's big, orange van pulls up into the parking lot. Napoleon really hated him, so he didn't want him to see him. He quickly jumps down to the floor, and signals Pedro to do the same.

"Look, we're gonna make sure he doesn't see us. We'll crawl behind these stands until we get to the door, then we make a run for it." said Napoleon, very quietly. Pedro nods in agreement. Napoleon keeps his head on the floor, looking below the stand. He sees Uncle Rico walk in. He motions to Pedro to start moving. They start to crawl a little bit. He makes it a little way when he realizes that that wasn't Uncle Rico that he was watching.

"What the heck you doing, Napoleon?" said a familiar voice from behind. Napoleon jumps when he speaks, and gets back up. Uncle Rico had snuck up behind them.

"Uh, looking for my special Liger-printed coin I dropped." said Napoleon. As always, he wasn't good at making up excuses. Uncle Rico, however, seemed to not care.

"Who cares about your stupid coin. I want to know why you're here. You egtting food or something?" asked Uncle Rico, giving him a small, dirty look. Napoleon was

filling with anger.

"Why do you care? Just shut up and leave us alone." snapped Napoleon. He felt good saying that, but Uncle Rico sure didn't like it.

"What did you say to me?" asked Uncle Rico, also, egtting angry.

"I said shut up!" yelled Napoleon. People were starting to notice their argument.

"Don't you tell me to shut up!" snapped Uncle Rico. His face was turning red, his fist getting clenched. Napoleon wanted to hit him so hard, but he didn't want to do it in public. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Holy crap! Two bags of jerky for 99 cents!" yelled Napoleon, pinting to the cashier. Uncle Rico turned to look.

"99 cents! That's a good deal!" He yelled, looking for the sale. As soon as he turned, Napoleon ran out the door, Pedro following them. Upset that he couldn't find the jerky, he turns back around. Once he sees Napoleon and Pedro took off, he gets mad.

"Dang it! Fell for it again!" he yelled, going for the door. The crowd then went back to whatever they were doing, as if nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4 - Outside Napoleon's House

It's a nice, warm day. There were only a few clouds in the sky. Napoleon and Pedro come walking into his front yard.

"Oh crap! I forgot to feed Tina!" yelled Napoleon. It was almost 1:00. Tina seemed pretty hungry, tethered to the fence.

"What does she eat? Llama food or something?" asked Pedro. Napoelon shook his head.

"Nah. Just whatever Grandma wants to feed her." said Napoleon, feeling discouraged. Grandma was going to be really mad when she finds out he didn't feed Tina.

"Well, what should we feed her?" asked Pedro. Napoleon thought for a second, when he got an idea.

"Maybe some potato chips and steak! We also got soda too!" said Naopleon. He thought this was the perfect food for Tina. They run inside for a few minutes, then come pack out with a bag of chips, a thing of steak, and a can of cherry soda.

"Wait, I thought you said there wan no food earlier." said Pedro. Napoleon drops the bag, and lets out a big sigh.

"I only checked the fridge! I'm such an idiot!" he yelled. He picks the bag back up and continues walking. Tina perked up, looking happy now that see saw Naopleon. "Okay. What some cips, Tina?" he asked, honding out the open bag. Tina takes a few sniffs, then starts to chow down.

"Wow, she likes chips, huh?" said Pedro. He holds out the steak. Tina takes a few sniffs, then backs away. She didn't like steak.

"Oh well. How 'bout some soda, Tina?" asked Napoleon, pouring the soda into her water dish. Without even pausing, she drinks the entire bowl dry.

"Wow, she was thirsty." said Pedro. Napleon felt satisfied. 'Now Grandma won't get mad at me. This was a great plan.' he thought. Suddenly, Tina begins groaning, kneeling to the ground.

"Hey, she doesn't sound so good. I don't think we should've given her the food." said Pedro, looking at Tina. Napleon kicks the dirt.

"Crap! I knew we should've fed her the freakin' tortilla chips!" yelled Napoleon. Seconds later, Grandma comes walking out. 'Oh crap.' thought Napoleon. 'Now I'm dead.'

"Hey boys. Feeding Tina?" asked Grandma. Napleon stood there. worried about how mad she would be.

"Yes." said Pedro, covering for Napoleon. Grandma starts to pet Tina, when she notices that she's sick.

"Hey, what did you feed her?" asked Grandma, looking at Napoleon. Napoleon was starting to sweat. He knew he was in trouble.

"Uh, we fed her-" but he couldn't finjish. Because, at that moment, Tina vomits all over Grandma. "Chips and soda."

"NAPOLEON!" yelled Grandma, soaking in vomit.

"Whoa. That was COOL!" said Napoleon, suddenly happy. Pedro, however, was grossed out.

"I'm gonna go now. See you later." With that said, Pedro hops onto his Sledgehammer and rides off.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5 - Napoleon's House

Napoleon walks into the door, feeling tired but satisfied. He had a fight with Uncle Rico, but he saw Grandma covered in barf. He walks into the kitchen area, only to find out that Kip was here.

"What the crap! What are you doing here?" questioned Napoleon, very surprised. Kip was wearing some new clothes, instead of his gangster outfit.

"I'm visiting Naopleon. LaFawnduh is out with some friends, so I figured I'd stop by and see you guys. Why did Grandma shout your name?" asked Kip. Napoleon just had a rough day, and he wasn't in the mood for talking.

"She didn't shout." said Napoleon. He was getting upset again.

"Uh, yeah she did." said Kip. At that moment, Grandma comes in, still covered in barf. She tried to clean off outside, but it didn't work. "Whoa, you're covered in barf, Grandma." said Kip.

"I know that Kip! And it's all thanks to Naopleon!" she yelled. Kip turned to Naopleon, then back to Grandma.

"Why him?" he asked, seeming puzzled.

"He fed Tina chips and soda, so she barfed all over me!" yelled Grandma. Kip nods very gently.

"Cool." he said. Grandma wasn't happy with that.

"Why do I even bother?" she said to herself, walking to her room. After she leaves, Kip turns to Napoleon.

"I saw Uncle Rico today." said Kip. Napoleon got really mad at the sound of his name. Uncle Rico must've told Kip about their argument.

"What, did you talk to that retard?" snapped Napoleon, getting angry. Kip just stood there, looking relaxed.

"Take it easy, little bro." said Kip. That just made Naopleon angrier.

"I told you to stop calling me that! I hate that stupid name!" he yelled. He was starting to turn red.

"Dude, why you getting so mad? He said you had an argument with him." said Kip, still relaxed.

"Because, number one, he's an idiot. Number two, this day blows. Number three, it's none of your business." said Napoleon.

"Fine. Be that way." said Kip, walking to his old room. Napoleon was still pretty mad.

"Gosh, he's uch a freakin' idiot! I hate this day!" he yelled, storming off to his room.


End file.
